


I Fell in Love with the Devil

by shipping_galore



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, OOC, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Chloe's love For Lucifer is Tested when she learns she has fallen in love with the devil himself
Relationships: Deckstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	I Fell in Love with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I’m not interested in writing out other people’s ideas for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if I’m interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather if be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like  
*************************************************************************  
Note: the title comes from Avril Lavigne's song of the same name (I LOVE THAT SONG, yes i know it talks about a toxic relationship at least that’s what I read) this takes place right at the end of episode 24 of season 3 A Devil of My Word. (No eve, Chloe never ran but she is struggling between her love for him and the reality that what he has always claimed to be the DEVIL is in fact the truth. 
> 
> This is not my first Lucifer Story I’m working on a chapter story called Rosemary’s baby I have written and finished the first chapter however I want to finish the CHAPTER stories i have already posted I have 48 out of the 52 that I already posted completed so I have three left to complete before posting that Lucifer Story. 
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write this little piece for a while, also I’ve never seen full eps of Lucifer just clips but what I’ve seen I’ve fallen in love with the show and DECKSTAR (however i HATE the love triangles) and will get all seasons ONCE season 5 comes out and no not downloading or Netflix I’m old school and wish DVD or Blue ray form manly DVD’s. This will also be a one shot oh and another thing Deckstar are already in an established relationship and Chloe was never in a relationship with Marcus he was just her boss

Started it on the 6/11/19

**Title: **I fell in love with the devil

**Author: **Shipping_galore

**Pairings: **Deckstar

**Genre: **Romance/ hurt comfort

**Warning: **OOC and AU

**Rating: **teen and up

**Disclaimer: **i do not own Lucifer

**Intro: **Chloe tries to come to terms with what is right in front of her eyes

* * *

*****14th May 2018*****

After hearing gun shots going off, Chloe hurriedly re-enters the building, however when she did, she froze on the steps. While crouched over an obviously dead body, was her Partner and lover, Lucifer Morningstar.

_Lucifer killed him, Chloe_ Thought.

Chloe had a feeling that the dead body was her so called boss Marcus, Pierce who turned out to be a Crime lord and the reason for all the trouble in the recent weeks and also the murder of Charlotte Richardson.

However, something was off about her partner, as she watches him stand up and turn, she understands what the off feeling was when she saw his face, her eyes widened in shock as the face she sees is NOT human.

"It is all true" she whispered in shock it was then she KNEW. 

_Everything Lucifer ever told me was true _

However, she was brought OUT of her musing by Lucifer's soft voice.

"Detective." 

Chloe smiled as he says her title with such love, in fact her title has now become a term of endearment for the couple, and at that moment it hits Chloe like a punch to the gut. 

_Oh, for the love of......., no, nope not going to use that word.... I fell in with the DEVIL.... I’m DATING the DEVIL_. 

Her head is swimming with that knowledge, as she stared at the burnt flesh that was his face.

Her heart began pounding and her mind and heart began pulling her in two different directions, her head said she needs to run this was the DEVIL all stories showed him to be Evil blah blah blah. Yet her heart told her that this is STILL her partner under that burnt flesh, the man uh well Devil she loved with all her heart, the one person that had always been there for her. He may have told her half-truths but who never lied to her, who tried to warn her about their new boss Marcus and took numerous bullets for her just hours ago, the person her beloved daughter adored without question.

Chloe looked around and that's when she saw white feather's with blood on them, she got confused as to WHY there were blooded feathers strewn all over the place it was then she remembers him saying that what was in that safe was his angel wings.

_Angel feathers, Lucifer's also an Angel,_ she thought.

Looking at the blood stand feathers, her heart ached for what he had to put himself through to protect HER, Chloe held her head with a hand as her body began trembling at the notion that her partner was not only THE Devil but also an angel, she had entered a world she had no clue how to navigate the only thing grounding her in this moment as her worldview was turned inside out and upside down was her love for Lucifer.

She looked up when she heard him call her title again, she saw concern in those red eyes and love shining like a bright light, steeling her resolve and following her heart she walks across the vast space between them and right into the Devil's arms, not taking her eyes off him and with trembling hands she cupped his burnt face with both hands.

"So, this is what you were trying to tell me this is your other side," said Chloe.

Looking deep into his red eyes, Chloe saw Lucifer's eyes widen, he then reaches up to touch his face and noticed the burnt flesh of his hands.

"No, no, no, no" he repeats over and over while backing away, from Chloe.

"Detective don't look at me" he begs trying to hide himself, his true self from the woman he loves, afraid he'd scare her off. For a moment Chloe stood watching her strong partner, her love, THE DEVIL tremble and cowering in fear of HIMSELF, she saw it in his red eyes moments before he backed away the fear of losing HER now that she had seen him truly seen all of him.

Crouching down she took his red hands.

"Lucifer honey look at me" she said softly as if speaking to a scared child.

He raised his head and looked at her.

"Why are you not going insane running screaming, I’m the devil can you not see that" says Lucifer brokenly. 

Chloe just looks at him and helps him to stand.

"I see that Lucifer" she says reaching out once more with trembling hands. He looks at her trembling hand and close his eyes.

"You are afraid of me," he says softly as a tear suddenly slips out from under his closed eye lid.

Yet before Chloe could say any more, they both heard the sirens.

"I'll clean this up, but you need to go before they get here" she tells him, reaching up to wipe the stray tear.

Lucifer opens his eyes and nods.

She then spots the feathers.

"Oh, um how are...." she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"I have got this Detective" said Lucifer.

Then with a wave of his hand the floor was cleared of angel feathers.

Chloe's eyes widened.

_Oh, this is going to take a lot to get used to_, she thought.

Before looking back at Lucifer.

"Uh um can I meet you at Lux afterwards?" Chloe asked. 

Afraid he would say no and then run. He nodded and slips away seconds before Dan Ella and the rest of their squad entered the building,

"Chloe are you alright?" asked her Ex-husband.

"My partner and I were ambushed and shot at, by our boss who turned out to be criminal master mind" Chloe explained.

Yet to herself she said.

_I just found out the person I love is the bloody devil and an angel_

Out loud she said, " no I'm not alright on top of that Lucifer was short multiple times."

"Does Lucifer need an ambo?" asked Ella.

"No thank you ah I told him I will meet him at Lux to help with his injuries" Chloe informed the two.

"You said he was shot multiple times he should get checked out" said Dan.

Before she headed out, she turned to Dan.

"Can you take Trixie for the night, helping Lucifer with his injuries will take the rest of the day and well into the night plus he and I really need to have a LONG talk about a few things, Luckily enough it is the long weekend so I will pick her up after work on Tuesday" said Chloe.

All Dan could do was say yes and watch his ex-wife walk away.

* * *

******Lux night club/ penthouse**** **

As Chloe walked into the club the adrenaline and her own steel resolve had both warn off now her mind was wanting to cave in on itself or explode, she wanted to curl into a ball and disappear until the world she knew returned.

_But it never will this world of Demons hell and THE DEVIL along with heaven ANGELS and HIM IS my world now_ she thought.

As she got to the lift, her legs almost gave out from under her from the realisation, she grabbed the wall to steady herself and with her other hand pressed the button for the penthouse. Moment later she staggered in as the doors opened, she leant back against the wall of the lift and tried to get her composure under control and stop her mind from over thinking Chloe was so out of it that when the bell dinged, she jumps.

* * *

The doors slid open and Chloe still on shaky legs exited the lift as she enters, she sees him sitting in an armchair, he was back in his human form.

"Hi" she says shyly.

He looks up, "Detective” he replies and stands up.

Chloe makes her way over to him, yet her legs FINALLY buckle, and she grabs the Piano stool and lowers herself, she looks up at him and gives him a sheepish, smile.

"My legs don't want to work."

He thinks about his next move before looking at her.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked.

Chloe just nods, he takes a few step but still leaves space between them, than holds out his hand, Chloe looks at his hand and then up at his face, she gives him a smile and takes his hand, he helps her to her feet only for her to collapse, into his arms. Lucifer scoops her up and brings her over to the sofa and sits her down.

"I'm so sorry about everything I'm sorry you found out like this, I wanted to show you so many times but my own fear kept holding me back that and it never showed when I wanted it to but comes back at the most inconvenient time" said Lucifer sitting on the foot stool in front of her. 

"Truthfully I don't know how I'm feeling my heart and head are telling me 2 different things I now find myself in a world I don't know how to navigate also my mind wants to either cave in or explode, I'm not I mean I don't know....fuck, this is just so much to take in" said Chloe placing her head in her hands before looking up at Lucifer.

"And you, you have and could have ANY Woman in the world why settle for me I’m just plane Chloe Jane Decker there is nothing special about me," said Chloe as she finally broke.

_Oh, but there is something special about you my love_ the Devil thought.

he watched helplessly as Chloe curled in on herself while lying on the sofa and also began laughing.

"I never knew until today that I fell in love with the devil."

Lucifer wanted to comfort Chloe, but he had a burning question that needed an answer.

"Detective, could you love me like this," he asked softly.

Chloe looked up and her eyes widened as she saw his devil face again, her stomach began churning Lucifer's heart began breaking at seeing the look on her face.

"Could you?" he asked trying to keep the tremble from his voice.

Chloe continued to stare.

_This is Lucifer MY Lucifer I have to keep remembering that_ she tells herself.

Before sitting up and reaching up to cup his cheek, Lucifer watches Chloe as her lips got closer and seconds before they touch, they both close their eyes. This kiss was unlike any other she had shared with Lucifer before, and not just because she was kissing his burned lips that kind of tasted like leather and she began to feel the heat of his lips burn her own. Lucifer's mind on the other hand was short circuiting, his beloved was kissing his burned devil lips as natural as she would his human ones.

They pulled back and stared.

"I could with your help, now will you let me help with your.... wings."

Lucifer could tell by the hesitation in her voice she is still struggling with the notion that heaven hell and everything that goes with them is very much real.

"I just don't understand HOW you could have gotten so badly injured I thought the only thing to hurt you is anything non-human" said Chloe.

"True but I don't think you truly grasp what I told you about you making me vulnerable have you?" asked Lucifer.

Chloe's eyes widened.

"You mean being close to me can make you bleed by human means, THAT'S what you meant when you said that I make you vulnerable you can bleed like a human when I'm around?" asked Chloe.

She saw Lucifer nodded.

"So, what happened to you today to your um..... Wings that was MY fault because you were protecting me" said Chloe softly. 

Lucifer heard the sadness in her voice, he turned back to his human form and cupped her face in his hands.

"I would rather it be me then you Detective, it would kill me if anything happened to you."

_It did literally when you were poisoned _he thought remembering the early years of their working relationship.

"As it would for Trixie and I if WE EVER lost YOU, tell me Lucifer how would I tell my child, my 10 year old child your small human that you died, although be it saving my life, how would I tell her that?" asked Chloe,

"She adores you so much."

Lucifer had no answer to that he knew how Trixie felt about him by how her face lights up and the way she always shouts his name with such joy and how she runs up to him and gives him hugs even in the early days when he didn't know how to handle kids she would run up to him and give him hugs a smile always playing on her face.

So, he closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"Good now we have that settled let's have a look at your wings, bloody hell that is going to take time getting used to saying that" said Chloe.

Lucifer chuckled.

"Hell isn't always bloody Detective. unless you go to the lower areas where the torture chambers are."

Chloe stares at him and placed a hand over her mouth before slowly taking it away.

"Shoot sorry I ah best um watch what I say now huh?"

"About hell no I find it very amusing and" he trailed off and pointed upwards "is the forgiving sort except when it comes to me."

"Yes, well that is where He and I will always butt heads," said Chloe rising her eyes skywards.

Lucifer smiled and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Now come on Mr Morningstar off with the jacket and shirt chop, chop," said Chloe, trying to be cheerful and not let her fear of the daunting task that lay ahead of her BECAUSE of her, stop her.

"Eager to see me naked AGAIN Detective?" he asked with a cheeky smile as he took off his jacket and unbutton his shirt, trying to lighten the mood as he could tell Chloe was still very hesitant and uneasy, about the whole revelation of hell and heaven being real.

"One more thing Lucifer."

the Devil in Question looked up.

"Uh what will seeing the wings do to me will they affect me in any way?" asked Chloe who bit her bottom lip in her nervousness.

"Well to be honest I don't think they will I mean you don't fall under my charms like the rest of the world and well you have not been sent to the loony bin after seeing my devil face like most have," Lucifer replied while removing his shirt and turning away from his love and sitting back on the foot stool.

Chloe stared at her lover in shock.

"Are you telling me THAT'S why suspects went to the psych ward because you showed them your DEVIL face."

She saw Lucifer nod.

Chloe rolled her eyes and throws up her hands while saying "I don't believe this, you sent suspects insane, why to try and scare them into giving you the information we were looking for during those times." 

She saw him nod. Chloe wanted to smack him upside the head but thought better of it and she had much more pressing matters at hand.

"Ah Lucifer how big are your wings are you able to bring them out without knocking anything over including me?” asked Chloe.

"They are big, Detective and long kind of like the rest of me" said Lucifer.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lucifer" Chloe growls though gritted teeth.

"This is no time for your innuendos the bullets could have done damaged and who knows if your even able to fly afterwards” Chloe replied, the frustration and worry clear in her voice. 

Lucifer reached back and took her hand, he felt her give a gentle squeeze she smiled and kissed him between his shoulder blades, Lucifer closed his eyes and gave a sharp inhale at the feel of her sweet lips so close to his wings.

"Lucifer do you have a first aid kit?" asked Chloe. 

"Even better I have a wing kit containing everything you'll need to take care of them," Lucifer replied.

"Where would that be?" asked Chloe.

"Under my.... well your bed Detective as you seem to love to hog the bed whether I'm here or not." he says, reminding her of the 2 times she ended up in her lover bed before they actually became lovers.

The first was when they were still ONLY work partners and she came over drunk after her ex dumped her by text when she was trying to salvage their wreckage of a marriage the text was the last straw and they ended up divorced. 

The other time was when Lucifer ran off to Vegas with Ella missing Chloe's birthday and comes back to find Dan and Linda past out on his sofa and Chloe in his shirt curled up on his bed. Suffice to say he never missed another birthday since, but that was also the day he gave her the bullet necklace, to remind her that she was and forever will be the ONLY woman to penetrate him. 

Chloe caressed the bullet lovingly, as she stood up and moved to the bed crouching down, she reached under the bed and found what she was looking for sliding it out she picked it up and headed on back to the sofa and sat behind him.

"You ready Detective?" he asked tenderly.

"I’am Lucifer" she replies.

So, one after the other he lets his wings out first the left than the right, with both wings out Chloe was shocked at seeing the tattered blooded feathers and place her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"I did this to you" she whispered.

Seeing the once would be magnificent beautiful white wings now in tatters and strewn out of place while littered with blood. 

Lucifer worried when he didn't hear movement behind him, moments later however he felt her slip her arms under his wings close to where they join at his back and around his waist. Before feeling her rest her forehead between his wings, than feeling the hot wetness of her tears as they fell from her eyes and lightly splashed onto his back.

Lucifer grips her arm gently and lets her cry out her every emotion, afterwards she lifted her head and wiped her eyes, yet before Chloe could open her mouth to apologise for crying on him, Lucifer looked over his shoulder.

"Don't apologise Detective you REALLY needed that cry; how do you feel now?" he asked her.

"Better but I'm nervous about doing this" she tells him truthfully.

"I trust you completely" said Lucifer.

Chloe smiled and leans over him and giving him a quick kiss, before taking a deep breath and starts on his wings.

* * *

*****2 hours later**** **

His wings were cleaned straightened and the bullets removed.

"Thank you Detective" said Lucifer.

He moved his wings forward to curl around himself and stood up and turned to face her.

"So, um will they heal if you put them away or do you need to keep them out?" asked Chloe.

"I’ll keep them out for the time being" said Lucifer.

"OK um I know you need to heal, and it will be ah faster if I'm not around, so I'll go and give my statement to Dan, oh and um would you mind if I stay here for the night?" asked Chloe.

"Of cause you can you know you are always welcome here, however are you going to be comfortable spending the night you know now that you know the truth and all?" asked Lucifer.

"Well I'd rather be here with you than at home alone with my thoughts which will be a VERY bad Idea" said Chloe.

"Alone but what about the small human wont she be with you?" asked Lucifer.

"I asked Dan if he'd have Trixie for the long weekend as I knew I needed to help you and that we needed to talk so I really did not want to do any of it with Trixie around plus I.... Chloe swallowed before finishing her sentence..... feel like if I'm at home alone my head would win, and I would not come back to you as I said before my head and heart are telling 2 Different things."

The Woman looked up at her lover and saw pain and sadness in his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry love but that is how my head feels."

He looked up at her, "and your heart Detective what's that telling you?" he asked.

"My heart on the other hand is telling me no matter what face you show you're still the one I love you're STILL MY Lucifer."

He looked at her with shock but than a slow smile spread across his face. she made her way over to him and slipped between his wings to give him a hug before reaching up and kissing him goodbye.

"Now to bed my devil" said Chloe reaching low and giving his ass a sharp spank.

"Hey" he cried looking at her.

Chloe smiled kissed him one last time before slipping out from his arms and wings and making her way over to the elevator.

* * *

*****many hours later*** **

Chloe returned to Lux just before sundown, she parked her car got out grabbed her overnight bag locked up and headed inside and up the to the penthouse stepping out of the elevator Chloe made her way up the steps to his bed setting her bag on the chair. Chloe proceeded to change from her clothes to a pair of shorts and a tank top before making her way to the other side of the bed she slipped in under the covers AND his right wing. However, sometime later, Chloe began having a nightmare about the fight between her boss and her lover in which Marcus killed Lucifer.

Lucifer woke to movement he opened his eyes and though the place was pitch-black he was able to see in the dark, he saw Chloe thrashing about screaming his name, with his wings now FULLY healed he withdrew them and gently shook her.

"Detective, Detective wake up." 

Suddenly Chloe bots up screaming "LUCIFER."

"Detective easy I am right here" came Lucifer's soothing and calm voice.

Chloe noticed it was pitch black, yet she jumped when she saw red eyes glowing in the dark, seconds later the bedroom was flooded with low light from the bedside lamp, she saw his face and watched the red eyes die down until they became brown once more.

"Detective it is OK your safe now" said Lucifer.

Chloe seeing Lucifer alive throws herself at him.

"Oh, thank goodness you’re alive."

"Is that what the nightmare was about," he asked gently bringing her into his arms.

Chloe nodded as she buried her face into his chest. 

"What happened?" he asked sitting up and bringing her onto his lap.

He then leans in and then brings out his wings in casing her inside.

"It was just like today I guess you and Marcus....,"

"Cain Detective, Marcus's real name is Cain he was also the VERY first Murder in human history" Lucifer informed his girlfriend.

Chloe pulled back and her eyes widened, before she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, I think I need some air," she tells him.

Lucifer pulled back his wings, meanwhile Chloe pulled back the covers, slipped off his lap kissed his cheek before stepping out onto the balcony. Lucifer withdrew his wings grabbed his phone and sent a text to Maze.

* * *

Lucifer: Maze I will not be joining the patriots of Lux tonight due to Personal reasons (Chloe is here upstairs with me she has found out the truth about me today and we have much to talk about don't worry the small human is with her father for the long weekend so please do not worry.

* * *

After sending the text he slipped out of the bed and headed for the bar taking out a tumbler he fill it with rum before making his way across the room and out onto the balcony he walked up behind Chloe and placed an arm around her waist Chloe on reflex leans back against his chest.

"I thought you could use this" Lucifer said while bring his other arm, around her.

She glanced and saw he had a tumbler in his hand.

"What is it?" she asked taking the tumbler. "It is rum, do you want coke with that?" he asks.

Placing his now free arm around her waist, joining the other one that was already there. 

"No thanks" said Chloe.

Before putting the tumbler of rum to her lips and sculling the alcohol in one go.

"Gah, that's strong but just what I needed thank you." 

"So, you were telling me about your nightmare, something to do with myself and Cain."

Chloe turned in his arms.

"It is late Lucifer shouldn't you be downstairs feeding your adoring male and female audience with your presence?" asked Chloe.

Lucifer shook his head.

"Not tonight Detective, tonight I'm all yours, I sent a text to Maze telling her that I won't be down."

"So, Maze" Chloe asked.

"She is my right-hand demon," said Lucifer.

"Whoa my ex roommate is a demon my daughter's best friend is a demon?" asked Chloe. 

She saw Lucifer nodded.

"Are you going to be OK with this?" he asked her slowly. 

"Oh, what the hell I fell in love with the Devil and she was once my roommate and never harmed me and was always great with Trixie so why should things change now just because I know who she REALLY is."

Lucifer smiled.

"Would you like to see something extraordinary?" asked Lucifer.

"And what would that be Mr Morningstar?" she asked him.

"How about the stars up close and personal."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

Lucifer nodded and scooped her up bridle style let out his wings and took to the sky.

* * *

After some time, they were finally above the clouds and Chloe saw the sky blanketed in billions of stars.

"Hello my children" said Lucifer.

"Wow they are gorgeous Lucifer" said Chloe looking about her with such wonder.

"Oh, Trixie would love this," said Chloe.

They spent some time amongst the stars until Chloe although pressed up against the devil himself began to shiver, so he returned back to the penthouse where they snuggled under the covers and quietly talked the rest of the night. She even Finally explained what woke her how instead of Lucifer killing Cain it was the other way around Cain killed Lucifer right in front of her eyes.

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 17/11/19 

**Author's Note:**

> Ambo is slang for Ambulance 
> 
> yes yes i know People are going to get shitty with how quickly at times Chloe might seem to be getting over the shock of learning the truth but what she's trying to do is look passed what he is and to remember WHO he is to her and her daughter a lover a partner and best friend to her. While in Trixies case a friend and just plan lovable Lucifer


End file.
